We Are One
by unscriptedwriter
Summary: Post-war. Everything happens for a reason right? The war was over, and lives were either wiped away or were in dissaray. See how the Dauntless gets over everything that has happened. See how Tris and Tobias go on in their relationship. Will they all have a bright future in store?
1. Chapter 1

**We Are One**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Summary: Post-war. Everything happens for a reason right? The war was over, and lives were either wiped away or were in dissaray. See how the Dauntless gets over everything that has happened. See how Tris and Tobias go on in their relationship. Will they all have a bright future in store?**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this story and taking a glance at it. To be honest, I've only heard of the Divergent series just in September, and I have taken a liken to all of the wonderful books written by, Veronica Roth. Although Allegiant was definitely a tear-jerker, the book was still absolutely amazing, but not all books have a happy ending right? I wish Veronica Roth could have written an alternate ending, if Tris hadn't died and an epilogue to life after everything that happened. After reading all of the books, I've read several fanfictions written by some amazing authors on this site. Literally, I'd stay up each night reading a fanfic on my iPhone, pretending to be 'asleep' as if to my parents. I've read so many that I've dicided to write my own story. And after many debates with myself, I spent two days trying to put together a story that nobody has ever read or seen. **

**Keep in mind of this chapter especially the introduction paragraphs as this story progresses. You'll see how each paragraph plays a role in this story. Keep in mind the words being said and the actions being made. It'll pop up in a different form but it will definitely play a key role to this story. So this chapter is very important, and read it carefully as well. Read it again if you want to. This chapter starts off everything of the plot, be aware! **

**Thanks for reading once again, and please drop a review. I'd love to hear your comments and thoughts! **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for the author, Veronica Roth.**

* * *

It was over. All of it was over. The war, the sufferings that we all have encountered, and everything that could've destroyed our humanity and society, was all over. It was five months after the war that the Erudite had started. The Dauntless had resided in Amity as refugees, and we are all back to where we came from, back to our compound, _Dauntless._

If I could describe Dauntless in one word, it would be bravery. Bravery had played a huge role in who these people were. Our faction was once leaded by Eric. He did everything to corrupt our system, and look where that had gotten us. Dauntless also means to be courageous. To be courageous was to overcome anything that had come in your way. You had the courage to jump anything that was being thrown at you. And in this role, all of us were full of stagma to beat everything. We were _dauntless. _From what I was told that was how Dauntless used to be. It was not centered on any stage of fighting or facing your fears. But it was about how you can overcome, you can't exactly face your fear. It's nearly impossible, but the point was to learn how to be aware of your fears and control them.

The Government system and faction choosing has changed quite a bit. Tobias and Tori had become the new leaders of Dauntless along with some of the older alumni. Tobias became quite startled to learn that he was becoming a leader, it wasn't exactly his favored decision. But since Tobias had ranked first in his initiation year, he was opted to be one and had no choice. To become an initiate, it had changed as well. No longer was the system just based on your fears, or how can you get through them. It was a mix of everything. Fears were still incorporated into one of the stages, but they also had added a new stage, _team strategy_. Basically, all of those thing you've learned in the earlier stages, you have to apply them in the final stage; the physical, the mentality, and the emotional stances of your being. No longer were you to become factionless if you did not rank high enough in the final scores. The lower ranks had the available choice to just work a lower ranking job, but still stay in the Dauntless compound.

Among the other factions, their systems had changed as well. Amity was still run by Johanna Reyes. Erudite were no longer trying to change the society, Jeanine Matthews was killed off and so did the other criminals working with her. Erudite was now ran by my brother Caleb. Caleb had not died in the war, and honestly I have not heard from him much, but that was the latest news from Tobias. Abnegation was run by my mother as she was not killed in the war, but my father had passed. Candor was being governed by Christina's father. Lastly, the factionless were of course run by their own. The factionless had a better place in this world. They were currently residing in Amity's old warehouse, and the government team help them atleast twice a month.

It took a while to revert everything to normal, and that's what all these five months were used for, going back to where we all used to be.

Tobias and I had become one. We had become the two that had faced the world together. And now since the war was finally done and over with, we had decided that it was time to become a regular couple. But we weren't a regular couple we were a _dauntless _couple. And after everything was back to normal at our compound, I had decided to take upon the job as being artist at the tattoo parlor with Tori. On the side, I had also decided to become an instructor to train the initiates in the next time they come.

_Tobias and I_

_I and Tobias_

_Me and Tobias_

_Four and Six_

_Six and Four_

_Tobias and Tris_

That was how it's supposed to be, it will always be like that, I am his and he is mine. A relationship can be alot of things. I know we're in a long haul, but we prove that love each other by getting through anything no matter how persecuted we are by those things, we will always fight for each other, and that's what love is. It's us against the world.

"Tris, _babe_, I got you some breakfast. Pancakes, scrambled aggs, and orange juice. Just the way you like it." A sweet, but rough voice says making me jump out my thoughts.

"Tobias, did you just call me babe?" I said.

"Just thought I'd give it a try. Did it work?" Tobias said with a smirk.

"Yeah...no. And please don't attempt to again." I said while picking at the food he has gotten me.

"Tris, I gotta ask you something?" Tobias said in a heavy manner.

I nodded for him to go on.

"If the war had actually destroyed our humanity, what would be your last thoughts?"

"Tobias, it would be you that would cloud up my final thoughts. Because of that, you are my only hope. You are my plus one, my x for the equation, 6 + x = 10, my other half, the one that I want to be next to if we were actually lying on the ground, almost dead. Because Tobias, you are it for me. There will be no one else but you. And I can't promise you that our relationship will be perfect, but we will get through everything. We are **one** , Tobias. You and I." I said almost choking up on my tears.

Tobias just nods and takes my hand into his hand. He climbs into bed with me, and nestles his head onto my shoulder. Here we are lying together in his bed of his apartment, peacefully, no interruptions.

And he speaks up again, "I love you Beatrice Althea Prior, if you haven't noticed that already."\

I blush, "I love you too, Tobias Aleksander Eaton."

And we fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

I wake up at about two in the afternoon, not realizing we slept the whole morning off.

I poke at the sleeping man beside me, "Tobias, wake up! I want to grab some Dauntless cake before Uriah and Zeke consume all of it."

I hear expletives being mumbled out of his mouth, obviously still slight asleep. "Tris, _sweety_, give me a few more minutes." Tobias mumbled.

I leave him alone to catch a few more minutes. We've had a pretty rough night. After trying to get everything back together normally in our compound, cleaning up any excess crumbles, and piecing all back together. Yeah, it was hard work to say the least. I also had gotten over my fear of intimacy. That was no longer a factor that I was afraid of, and Tobias and I spend alot of doing and exploring more of each other. I walk towards Tobias's drawer and piece together an outfit. I rarely stay in my apartment, so I brought all of my clothes to his place. I grab black jeans, black tanktop, and a black off-the-shoulder top. An outfit that screams, _Dauntless._ I walk into the bathroom, and jump into the shower quickly. Afterwards, I brush my teeth, and apply light makeup to complete the look. I quickly did a once over in the mirror, but a figure appears behind me in the reflection.

Tobias wraps his arms around my waist, and plants a kiss on my neck, and whispers something in my ear.

"I'll be right back, you stay here for a while. I have to go run a quick errand."

**Trivia Question: What quote was taken from the first book, but worded differently? What was it and who was it said by originally?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: More Than Words**

**Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to read this story, I appreciate all of your thoughts and opinions! If there was any confusion please let me know in a review and I hope I can clarify it for you. How does everyone feel about the casting members for Divergent the film? I definitely love who they chose, and not because of the looks but the extraordinary acting they have put in so far judging by the trailers we were given. How did everyone love the footage of the kiss scene at the chasm between Tris and Tobias? Theo James is mighty damn fine to me. And Shailene Woodley is gorgeous! **

**This chapter is going to be hefty with the romance and I know every single one of you will love this chapter. There is a reason why I had put this event a tad bit early in this story. I hope everyone does like this chapter though! I'm starting to plan out the rest of the chapters, I want at least thirty chapters for this story, if I can update consistently that is my main goal. I don't want to rush this story either, does anyone feel my pain?**

**On the brighter side, we're so close to the premiere of this movie, absolutely cannot wait!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the author, Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias POV**

I storm down to the tattoo parlor to avoid being caught by Tris, I plan on taking her on a date tonight and surprise her with some delicious food and ideas on how to propose from Tori or Bud. I plan on getting a tattoo of two swords intersecting, signifying protection. I walk into the parlor and see Tori at the counter looking at drawing some new designs.

"Hey Tori, can I get a tattoo on my shoulder blade?" I asked.

"Sure, just draw me a sketch of it and I'll have Bud do it for you, I have a customer right after you." She said smiling.

I grab the pencil and paper and quickly sketch the swords. I hand it quickly to Bud.

"So, two swords huh? What does this one mean to you, Four?" Bud said taking a look at it as I take my long sleeve off and taking a seat on the chair so Bud can get this done quickly.

"Protection and Love. That's my duty to Tris. To always protect her, to always love her when times get rough. To protect each other any time possible." I said.

"Wow, couldn't believe you could get so romantic with words, Four." Bud said chuckling and starts to get his inking tools.

"Shut up and just do what you need to do." I said in a joking matter.

Bud starts drawing the tattoo on my shoulder blade, I shudder at the cold and sharp utensil. It has been quite a while since I have last gotten a tattoo, because of the war and everything, it was quite messy since then.

"Hey Bud, I plan on proposing to Tris tonight, any ideas on what to say?" I said.

"Woah, proposal already? You've only been dating for quite a time, Four." He said.

"I love her, I'm really ready to tie the knot. But,I don't plan on getting married right away. Where can I buy an engagement ring with a reasonable price?"

Bud finished up with the tattoo and covers it with a bandage and the healing crème.

"Okay, first, you know how to take care of your new tat. Make sure not to remove the bandage until after four to five hours. Next, you can definitely find the perfect ring for your perfect girl in the shop across the pit. The price ranges from anywhere between one hundred and nine hundred points for a very nice ring. Good luck." Bud said walking towards the register to cash in my card with my points.

I nod and bid a goodbye then head out of the shop to the store across the pit. I head to the shop that says, "Jewelry" and not even realizing that I've walked passed this store several times and not even notice the purpose of it.

"Hi, I'd like to buy an engagement ring. Do you have anything that's affordable but elegant at the same time?" I said to the man at the counter polishing a ring.

"Well, Four, you came to the right place. I have a few that would be fairly beautiful for your special lady." said Daniel, I read on his name tag. He came back to the counter and showed me a beautiful diamond ring. He sets it on the counter for me to observe. It was a simple ring, nothing too boring, but not too fancy. Just the right ring. It was diamond ring with two bands encrusted with pellets of diamonds beautifying it.

"Looks great man, I'll buy it. How much?" I asked clearly still focused at the ring.

"Seven hundred points, but I'll deduct two hundred and nineteen points since you are an instructor and leader." He said while taking my card and cashing in the points. Ah, the perks of being a leader; discounts.

I even asked him to engrave 'Four and Six' inside the band, and told me it would be ready by five o'clock tonight. That gives me enough time to plan a date, pick up the ring, and then take Tris out. I plan on taking her to the Ferris wheel, where everything all started. I plan on doing a picnic dinner with the main course and desert...mm' dauntless cake. I head back to the my apartment and start figuring out what to say when I propose.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I wonder what Tobias is hiding. He's been quite sneaky lately. I shrug off any negative thoughts and walk to the cafeteria to grab a bite and talk to Christina about taking me shopping for new clothes soon, I need to upgrade my wardrobe.

"Oh hey Tris, Four told me to give this you." I see Christina at the table waving me over there and passing me a note.

**'Meet my by the training room at five thirty tonight. Dress nicely, use this extra time to get something nice to wear with Christina. See you soon, Tris. Love, your favorite boy in your life, Four.'**

It said on the note with Tobias's kiddish handwriting, let's face it, he doesn't have the best handwriting in the world. Curiosity got the best to me, and wondered if Christina knew about Four's plans tonight, but I decided not to question and just go with the flow.

"So, we are taking you shopping. Sexy lingerie, a nice outfit, and a cute pair of shoes. Sound good?" Christina said while jumping up and down excitedly.

I groan and shudder at the thought of shopping with Christina. She is exactly the _best _person to be shopping with...just kidding, she gets pretty darn bossy.

I grab a bagel with cream cheese and head along to the shops of The pit with Christina. We first walk into the department store with assorted clothes for any occasion, both men and women of Dauntless. Christina speed walks to the women section of dresses and already finds four dresses that would suit me when I try them on. I already spot the one I like. It was a black, long-sleeved dress with a silver waist band. It was cute and simple. I grab it from Christina and walk over to the changing room.

It looks perfect as I look into the mirror. Being a girly-girl will be the last thing on Earth I would do, but this is it. I love it. I quickly do a once over to Christina, and she thinks it's perfect as well. I grab this dress, and pick a few other things from the store. I spot out black combat boots to go with my dress, and a few other things.

Once done, it was already four fifteen, I have about an hour to get ready for date with Tobias. I don't see him anywhere in the compound, so I decided to go back to my room with Christina and let her help me get ready. I get a quick shower, and dry my self up once done.

After everything was set, I put on my dress and sit at the vanity for Christina to curly my hair. Looking into the mirror, I see Christina do loose curls with my hair, and it looks absolutely gorgeous. She clips parts of it to the back and leaves my bangs in the front.

"You look stunning, Tris. You will wow Four tonight with your looks. It's almost five fifteen so you better start heading to the training room. Tell me the details tomorrow, have fun!" Christina says while tossing me my bag and my new combat boots. I quickly put everything on, and run to the training room. Once I'm there, I see Tobias leaning on the wall, with a smile on his face. I run over to him and give him a big hug and kiss. I hardly saw him today.

* * *

"Hi Tris, you look beautiful." He says while looking at me, his eyes are full of love and lust. I look at him, and he is wearing his typical outfit. Black jeans, black jacket, white under t-shirt, and black vans. Even on dates, he doesn't ever dress up. But that's what I love about him.

I blush, and smile.

"Ready to go?" Tobias said while grabbing my hand leading me the way

I nod and smile not knowing what is going to happen tonight. Knowing Tobias, he probably has something up his sleeve.

We arrive at the Ferris wheel. This is where everything started for me and him, the beginning of our relationship. He was just an instructor and I was just his initiate, and now here we are together bound as two. I'm quite surprised that this place hasn't been destroyed in the aftermath of the war.

"Here we are." Tobias said, putting the picnic basket at a table for us to eat at.

"What is going on Tobias?" I said giggling, because he is too cute at the moment.

"Well, I thought that we could have some alone time after what has been going on for a while."

We eat our dinner that was prepared by him. He brought a big bowl of spaghetti for us to share, desert which is my favorite Dauntless cake, and drinks. We sat at the table talking about random things, and staying away from the sore topic of the war. He grabbed my hand and took me off my seat for us to walk around. We walk to the stairs leading to a cart on the Ferris wheel and we sit in there gazing at the sunset. I look at Tobias who is getting out of his seat, and turning around facing the other way for a second. He grabs something out of his pocket and it's a small box. Oh no, is this what I think he is.

He gets down on one knee and opens the box, and I already start tearing up because this is really it.

"Tris, you are my forever. We've only known each other for a year, but that is enough for me to say that you are it for me. We've gone over so many things that almost tore us apart, but I solemnly promise that I will always be there by your side, no matter what happens. I will guard and protect you with all of my heart. We just started off as two people dancing around the flames that was during your initiation. From the moment I met you, I knew I had to do something about my feelings towards you, and here we are now. I love you so much, you are my Always and Forever. So Tris, will you do the honor of marrying me? Today and everyday." Tobias said choking up on his final words.

"Yes, Tobias, I will marry you. I love you so much." He slides the ring onto my finger and I jump on him and give him a hug and a kiss.

"This ring is beautiful, Tobias. How did you manage to get this?" I said, while looking at the diamond that was sitting on my hand. It was gorgeous.

"Eh, it doesn't matter where I got it. What does matter is that you gladly accepted. Thanks, baby." He said, while kissing my forehead as we walk back to his apartment.

* * *

We walk into our room and he pushed me against the wall, and starts kissing my neck. I start moaning, and he starts to unzip my dress. I wrap my legs around his waist as he undresses me. He walks us over to the bed and takes off my bra and throws it somewhere in the room.

Knock knock.

"Who the hell is that?" Tobias said, murmuring against my neck. He lets go of me and walks over to the door to answer it. I look at his tattooed back as he walks over there. His body is perfect, and he's all mine.

"Marcus, what the hell are you doing here?" Tobias said furiously.

Oh shit.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH, MARCUS VISITS. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took me a while to get this up, I was busy over the week. By the way, Happy New Years everyone! I hope everyone has a good year ahead of them! Also I used a show quote in this chapter, if anyone watches One Tree Hill, then you might figure it out easily. **

**Thanks for reading once again, and please leave a review down below, I'd love to see your comments and thoughts!**

**Happy New Years, once again!**


End file.
